heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Deckard quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Deckard. At shop *"Greetings, my friend." *"Hello, there." *"The darkness prevails... But we will fight for the dawn!" *"Isn't there something you wish to learn?" *"Good to see you!" *"An ally of yours is an ally of mine." *"This is only the beginning of our journey." *"Yes, let me introduce myself." *"Ah, the things I can tell you." *"I have witnessed much, and suffered much. But there is still more to come." *"Trust in my knowledge and I will help you as I can." *"You better not be looking for Black Mushrooms over there." *"Have you ever heard of a 'Cow Level'?" Selection *"So it begins!" Gates Open *TBA Interactions ;Generic *"They will not be expecting someone like me." *"Are you ready for the terrible battle ahead?" *"I cannot tell you what a relief this is." ;Angels (Auriel, Tyrael Malthael Imperius) *Deckard: "I always prayed your kind would fight for us at last!" *Auriel: "I have always believed in the potential of mortals. You have proven me correct." *Tyrael: It is good to see you again, hero. *Malthael: Human... frail and corrupt. *Imperius: The last of Tyrael's Horadrim. Why he puts such faith in mortals is beyond me. ;Demons (Azmodan, Mephisto The Butcher) *Deckard: "Back to the Burning Hells with you!" *Azmodan: "You fail to amuse me..." *Azmodan: "Insignificant wretch..." **Deckard: "Why must be you?!" **The Butcher: (Groan) **Mephisto: So, it's you... the last of those vile Horadrim responsible for my imprisonment! ;Diablo II Hero (Cassia, Xul) *Deckard: "I could never forget your face, Hero!" *Cassia: "The fury of Scovos is at your side!" ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *Deckard: "We have many enemies here, Nephalem." *Li-Ming: "How did I know you were going to say that?" ;Alarak *Deckard: (Chuckles) "I hope you're better prepared for this than I am..." *Alarak: (Hmphs) "The battlefield is no place for a scholar." ;Johanna *Deckard: "Oh, it's you! What a fortunate turn of events!" *Deckard: "As the Last Horadrim, I will protect this land." *Johanna: "Perhaps you can tell me about it after the fight, Deckard?" ;Diablo *Deckard: "I would rather die than fight for you!" *Diablo: "I would destroy you if I could!" *Diablo: "I look forward to it." ;Prime Evil Diablo *Deckard: "Leah, I know you're still there! You must break free!" *Diablo: "You cannot escape your destiny, Leah...!" *Diablo: (Leah's voice) "Can anyone hear me? I need you! I need you to give to... (Diablo's voice) TERROR...! It's the only way...!" *Diablo: "I would destroy if I could." ;Leoric *Deckard: "Can you never find peace, King Leoric?" *Leoric: "Impossible." *Leoric: "I am not pleased about this either." ;Murky *Deckard: "Well, aren't you a strange little thing?" *Murky: (Murlocish) ;Tyrael *Deckard: "It is an honor to see you again, Tyrael." *Tyrael: "The honor is all mine, friend." Responses ;Generic *"Why must it be you?" *"Oh, it's you. What a fortunate turn of events." *"Very well." *"I pray that is true." *"We must stop them, or all will be lost." *"I have studied the forces of evil for many long years." *"If my long travels did not steal my nerves, nothing will." *"I will always fight against the darkness." *"You will have much to account for when this is over!" ;Ana *Ana: "Think you can keep up with me, old timer?" *Deckard: "Alas that we have lived to see such times..." ;Alarak *Alarak: "Make no mistake. I intend neither to stay nor listen." *Deckard: "How can this be?!" *Deckard: "Alas that we have lived to see such times..." ;Angels (Tyrael, Auriel Malthael Imperius) *Auriel: Come, mortal. You have my aid and blessing. *Tyrael: I will lend you my aid once again, mortal. *Malthael: You will not be spared. *Imperius: Your prayers have gone unheeded *Deckard: "We are more than what we seem." ;Demon (Azmodan Mephisto The Butcher *Azmodan: "Cower before me, mortals!" *The Butcher: (Groan) *Mephisto: Then we are in agreement. *Deckard: "The forces of light will vanquish you!" ;Diablo *Diablo: "Ugh... You." *Deckard: "Yes, it is me! And once again I will find a way to defeat you!" ;Prime Evil Diablo *Diablo: (Diablo's voice) "Behold..." (Leah's voice) "Our future." *Deckard: "Oh Leah... I... Never knew... I am so sorry...!" ;Leoric *Leoric: "So, how is your alliance with the Angels coming along?" *Deckard: "Better than your attempt to resist the demons." ;Li-Ming *Li-Ming: "Cain! I found you again!" *Deckard: "Ah! You were always my favorite champion to fight alongside." ;Murky *Murky: (Murlocish) *Deckard: "I must write a book about you!" ;Probius *Probius: (Gibberish) *Deckard: "You speak in a tongue even I do not comprehend." ;Ragnaros *Ragnaros: "Are you prepared to serve me, mortal?" *Deckard: "I condemn your kind and all you stand for!" ;Tyrael *Tyrael: "It is good to see you again, Hero." *Tyrael: "Well met, friend." *Deckard: "Tyrael! This is a happy reunion indeed!" ;Xul *Xul: "Hmm... Are you certain you are ready for this?" *Xul: "Good! A powerful ally!" *Deckard: "Hah! Do not overestimate me after all we've seen together." Kills ;Generic *"Scholars are more dangerous than brutes!" *"Huh, look at that!" *"Faith has frowned on you!" *"And stay dead!" *"The power of knowledge prevails!" *"Age before... Whatever you are." ;Ending a killing spree *"Maybe now you'll learn to respect your elders!" ;Angels (Auriel, Malthael, Tyrael Imperius) *"You never helped us as much as you could have." ;Demons (Azmodan, The Butcher) *"This realm is not yours to corrupt!" ;Diablo II Hero (Cassia, Xul) *"Oh! Sorry for that, my friend." ;Diablo *"That was for Tristram!" ;Leoric *"Eternal peace awaits you." ;Mephisto *Your hatred will not take hold here! ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"Was that you, Nephalem?" ;Old people (Ana, Uther) *"I think you're even older than I am." ;Prime Evil Diablo *"May you find peace at last, Leah..." ;Tyrael *"Tyrael! Ohh, I hope you do not remember that..." Click-quotes / Humorous These lines can be heard if Deckard is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Good day, my friend." *"There is so much to be done." *"Quickly in and quickly out is all the advice I can give you." *"The is quite a [treasure. It took many years of research and study to uncover its secrets. And it's also a charming footrest! *"None of the tomes I've read foretold of Heroes coming to a faraway land. What if fate has been forever changed?" *"Has anyone seen my dear niece Leah? She is brave, kind, and disinclined to believe in any of my stories. Hmm..." *"I have seen many strange realms in my time. I've traveled across Khanduras, Kehjistan and even Pandemonium. Yet the Nexus yet defies my understanding." *"Would you like me to identify some of these places for you? It would be my pleasure!" *"Raven Court is a mysterious shadowy realm. It seems to be controlled by the Raven Lord, who is one of the oldest and most powerful rulers within these lands. *"Luxoria is the most unique of the Nexus' realms I have seen, with its own pantheon of gods, including Ka, and the Spider Queen Neithis. I do not know what became to the others, but their absence bodes ill." *"Mistharbour has been in turmoil since the spirit of Blackheart began terrorizing the docks with his ghost ship. It would take a truly brave warrior to depose him." *"Kings Crest is the most beautiful of the Nexus' realms. Its history is intertwined with the fate of the Dragon Knight and the Lady of Thorns. If only there was something we could do to bring them peace." *"It is really very simple to get around here, provided you have the correct directions. Just buckle up and listen." *"Begin by proceeding in the direction of your Core until you arrive at the gate. Go straight through the gate and continue moving. After some time you will arrive at your destination. Good luck!" *(Rapping) "My name is Deckard Cain and I'm in the Nexus. Our enemies are many but they will never best us. If I find no Diablo even I might take him down. You should always remember we're in a different town!" (Beatboxing) "Ho-Ho-Horadrim! Ho-Ho-Horadrim in the hoooouse! Where's my staff?" Misc *TBA Moving *Ah, yes. *At last. *"Exactly." *"Our troubles have only began." *"No prophecy spoke of this." *"There is something disquieting here." *"What secrets shall we uncover?" *The darkness is coming. *My journey continues. Attack order *"For the Horadrim!" *Foul minions! *"Enough of you!" *"Go to your graves!" *I am surrounded by fiends! *"You bring great evil upon us!" *This is intolerable! Ally at low health *You need to heal. *Oof! Doesn't that hurt? Go and heal. Getting healed *I didn't even have to use a potion. *Ah! I feel.. a few years younger. *I truly needed that. AI assisting at Mercenary Camp *TBA Hearthstone *"I'm going to stay back... BACK!" *"This calls for a retreat." Voice Lines ("I" key) *"I am the last of the Horadrim." Healed *I didn't even have to use a potion. *Ah! I feel.. a few years younger. *I truly needed that. Resurrected * "It was not yet my time." * "You have given me another chance, my friend." *Oh.. I came back? * I must have had a spare potion!" * "For a moment there I... I thought I saw Leah." Picking Talents * "Such strength is even greater than I imagined!" * "Now that looks interesting." * "How useful!" * "I read about that one once." * "Yes! That will do!" Pings Allied Hero *A friend has need of us! Enemy Hero *"Confront this dangerous Hero!" Allied Structure *"This fort requires our protection!" Enemy Structure *"Tear down their fort!" Mercenary Camp *"Persuade these Mercenaries to join us. Assist *"Aid me!" *"Help! Help!" Danger *TBA Defend *TBAEnsure this survival of this structure. On the way *TBA Retreat *TBA Misc * "Farewell." * "May the Light stay with you." * "I'm sorry." * "My deepest regrets, friend." * "Thank you." * "It is all thanks to you." * "Your cunning and skill are without match." Heroic Abilities ; *"(clears throat) Stay awhile and listen." (self and ally) *"As I tell you my many tales of Sanctuary, and the realms beyond..." (enemy) *"The Zakarum tomes warn of a falling star in the western lands. And behold, it has come to pass, along with so much else I have studied..." (enemy) *"Bartuc and Horazon" was one of my favorite tales, though it is a dark one–it is nonetheless true. These two Vizjerei mages shaped much of our world." (enemy) *"According to ancient manuscripts, Bul-Kathos held sway in the north even as it was settled, and he led the barbarians by virtue of his strength." (enemy) ; *"Wisdom can be deadly!" *"Ignorance will be your undoing!" *"My scrolls contradict you!" Category:Quotations